Ryou's Piano Man
by Lefthandedfreak
Summary: Ryou has been feeling down lately when he stumbles upon a dreary little bar.He then gets more than he bargained for as a strange, white haired pianist helps connect everyone in the room.(songfic)


**LefthandedFreak:** Huzzo Everyone. This is my second songfic ever!

**Ryou:** Is this going to be better than the last because that was pretty bad.

**LefthandedFreak:** No one asked you your opinion

**Ryou:**(starts to cry and gives her puppy dog eyes)

**LefthandedFreak:** Ahhh! I'm not ammune to those (runs off screaming)

**Ryou:** LefthandedFreak does not own anything, especially the song Piano Man by Billy Joel. She's not that cool

Now let's get this story, I mean songfic, started!

* * *

_**The Piano Man**_

Ryou felt pretty miserable that horrible rainy day. All he really wanted was some nice,friendly faces that spoke kind and understanding words, but all he ever got stuck with were the dreary my-life-sucks type of people. He almost ran into the railing of a bars staircase as he thought drearily to himself. He could hear music protruding from the bar.

"Why not? I've never been in one before and besides, I'm too upset to really care. I can just drown my sorrows in a few drinks."

Ryou looked up at the sign despite his urge to walk down the steps, just to see if it sounded alright. I guees 'Rulers of All' wasn't a scary title, right? As Ryou stepped into the dimly litted bar, he noticed a white haired man sitting behind a piano, strumming out a few notes. He just then noticed that everyone was staring at him. Obviously, a newcomer was strange.

A young brunette haired girl walked up to him and chewed her gum loudly.

"Lonely?"

Without thinking, Ryou replied with a yes before wondering why she wanted to know,though he was grateful that at his reply,everyone looked away and back to what they where doing. The girl nodded.

"You've come to the right place, I'm Tea. Please have a seat" and she strood off without another word. Ryou felt a bit out of place,like no one knew of his misery until the piano sprang to life.

"This is for all the special people out there who've held a dream close to them, but could never fulfill it."

Ryou looked up at this. He had a dream once upon a time, but then he was shoved into the real world, were dreams were nothing more than childish fantasies. This mysterious white haired pianist, though, seemed to know exactly how it used to be, and how it was, for people nowadays as he started to sing

**It's nine o'clock on a Saturday**

**Regular crowd shuffles in**

**There's an old man **

a light shined on an old man near the piano

**sitting next to me**

**Making love to his tonic and Gin**

**He's say's -**

The man stood up as soon as he was fully adressed and started to sing

**"Son can you play me a memory**

**I'm not very sure how it goes**

**But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete**

**When I wore a younger man's clothes"**

The man slowly slumped back into his seat as the pianist continued on. Ryou couldn't help but feel the tension lift off of him a bit. The man knew the pain of the realworld, how it scarred and changed you for life, and this song was the best way to describe it.

**Lalaladidedada**

**laladidedadadum**

**Sing us a song, your the piano man**

**sing us a song tonight**

**well were all in the mood for a melody**

**and you've got us feeling alright**

The stage light then drifted to a black haired man, his hair in a ponytail,who stood behind the bar counter.

**Now Duke at the bar is a freind of mine**

**who get's me my drinks for free**

**and he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke**

**but theres someplace that he'd rather be**

**He says-**

Duke leaned on the counter and sung out his part as Ryou watched him poor his heart out

**"'Kura I beleive this is killing me"**

Ryou watched as the white haired man took over for a breif period.

**as the smile ran away from his face**

Duke took back over

**"Oh I'm sure that I could be a movie star **

**If I could get out of this place"**

**Lalaladidedada**

**laladidedadadum**

The light swerved to two young man conversing with one another. One had sandy blonde hair and dark, chocolate eyes while the other had a unique spikey hair style and wore sailor clothes.

**Now Joe's is a relistate noveleist**

**who never had time for a wife**

**and he's talking with Yugi who's still in the navy**

**and probably will be for life**

The light suddenly swiveled and trailed along with Tea who was passing by, tray in her hand.

**And the waitress is practicing politics-**

As soon as she walked past a table, the light focused on a dishevielled looking business man with dark brown hair, staring at an empty shot glass

**as a business man slowly gets stoned**

**yes their sharing drink they call loniless**

**but it's better than drinking alone**

The white haired pianist drummed out a beautiful piano solo,letting it ring loudly and reach to every small corner of the pub, making sure to grab the attention of everyone.

**Sing us a song, your the piano man**

**sing us a song tonight**

**well were all in the mood for a melody**

**and you've got us feeling alright**

The piano's loudness suddenly drifted to a soft lull.

**It's a pretty good crowd for saturday**

**And the manager gives me a smile**

**cause he knows that it's me they've been coming to see**

**to forget about life for awhile**

**and the piano it sounds like a carnival**

**and the microphone smells like a beer**

**and they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar and say-**

Ryou nearly fell out of his stool as yells fell from all corners of the room.

**"man what are you doing here?"**

**Lalaladidedada**

**laladidedadadum**

**Sing us a song, your the piano man**

**sing us a song tonight**

**well were all in the mood for a melody**

**and you've got us feeling alright**

Ryou watched as the pianist finished. There was no applause. There didn't need be. The whole song had spoken out to everyone in the entire pub, reaching into the misery clad bodies and pulling at there disheveled hearts, giving them hope once again. Ryou had thought that life was the pits. He knew that there ws no changing that. But now...

...he wasn't too sure anymore. He thought he had been the only one to know how it felt, to be lonely and forgotten in society but as it turns out, he was one in as many of the people who was at this pub. He was glad now he had found this dishevielled dump, for now, it seemed more like a home, a place for a family, for those who didn't quite make today's standards for soceity. No, they were the riff-raff and had a place to be.

And the pianist was all to thank.'Thank God', Ryou thought as he watched the young white haired albino, who just now, did Ryou realize, have a similar appearance to himself,walk off the stage,'Thank God for the Piano Man'

* * *

**LefthandedFreak: **Yay!

**Ryou: **Ok, it was ok

**LefthandedFreak**: Oh goodies, thakies Ryou

**Ryou: **Everyone else, read and review please!


End file.
